I Was Made To Keep Your Body Warm
by IForgiveYou27
Summary: Emma and Regina have their worlds turned upside down thanks to one 10 year old Henry Mills. Little did any of them know that by bringing his mothers into each other lives would their whole world change. True love's funny like that, especially when fate intervenes and no one knows that's whats happening. AU story, but will follow some canon from the show. Summary not the best.


**I Was Made To Keep Your Body Warm**

**A/N: **I've been having some trouble with my other fics, writers block and just no motivation to write them so I decided to embark on a new story, just to test the waters some and get back into writing. Right now this is only planned out to be about 10 chapters but we will see how that goes. I've not written Swan Queen yet so this is my first attempt. Let me know if you love it or if you hate it and if you want me to continue or not.

* * *

They were at a stand off. Both women staring the other down and sizing her up. There was a strange spark felt between them both as they stood outside of the mayoral mansion. Regina knew this woman would be her undoing and not just because she was just introduced as Henry's birth mother. No, Emma Swan was going to ruin her for a completely different reason, she just couldn't quite put her finger on how. Regina would be lying if she said she didn't want to find out more about this Emma Swan but that still didn't stop her from trying to make the woman leave her town and her son's life. Truth is she isn't as worried about this woman trying to take Henry from her but of what five minutes with Emma has brought to the surface. She had spent the last 28 years living on loop, unable to feel anything at all, at least until she got Henry but even so he still didn't completely fill the void in her life. Then this woman shows up on her doorstep and Regina starts to feel something she hasn't ever felt so strongly before. Her heart starts to beat for what feels like the first time and a warmth takes over her melting the coldness that had settled into her body. Afraid of just what that meant, Regina turns to her devices and quickly resolves to hate Emma Swan and everything that she stood for. She needed to feel like she had some control over whatever was beginning to happen from just one look at this stranger. Little did the Mayor know, she was fighting a losing battle. Fate has a funny way of working out and you can't stop true love. For now however, she was going to try her hardest to run this woman out of their lives by any means necessary. Afraid of what this new sensation coursing through her body would lead to, Regina turned a cold glare on Emma and adopted her Mayoral professionalism as she regarded the blonde.

"I'm sorry that my son has drug you away from your life Ms. Swan. Thank you for returning him safely, but I no longer require your services and you can be on your way home." Regina stated in a clipped tone arms crossed defensively over her chest.

Emma for her part was a little slower on the uptake trying to figure out why the hell just being near this woman made her feel like she was home. Safe. Not alone. She had spent her whole life hoping to one day find her parents, her family, and have what ever person wants. By the time she was 15 she gave up on her hope of ever finding where she belonged, until Neal. He had made her feel things, and for once she didn't feel as alone as she used to but eventually Neal left like everyone else. This time she just got a little more then she bargained for. Pregnant, alone, and in jail for something she didn't have any control over, Emma resolved to give her child the best life he or she could have and that meant giving him up so he could have a better life. Have everything she never did. If someone would have told her that that kid would find her 10 years later and turn her world upside down she would have laughed at them and walked away. However, here she stands on the front walkway of a woman and kid she hardly knows and yet she feels like she's exactly where she is supposed to be. She doesn't know why or how but it makes her want to stick around so as it finally registers to her what the Mayor is saying, something in her snaps.

"With all due respect Madam Mayor, I think I will stick around for a little while. I was hardly expecting to ever see Henry again after I gave him up, but then the kid showed up on my doorstep. There's got to be a reason for that. So for the sake of putting my mind at rest and making sure he's really okay... I promised the kid a week, in the car on the way back, so if you could direct me to the closest hotel I will get out of your hair for the night." Emma replied in the same clipped tone. Something felt off here and she was damn sure going to find out what. Regina did not look pleased.

"I can assure you Ms. Swan that there is absolutely no need for that. I wouldn't want you to uproot your life, even for a week, for my son just because he got a little curious as to where he came from. He is very well taken care of and very well off so you made the right decision."

"He's not forcing me to uproot my life lady. It's not like I have anything to go home to that he's taking me away from. I'm a drifter, I don't have anything to tie me down. So I can come and go in my own life as I please. So by all intents and purposes this is not in any way hindering me. I'll stay and take the name of that hotel now."

Regina was furious. Emma was stubborn and this was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She may be at odds right now, but she will get her way. Emma will leave her town and her life if it's the last thing she did. Resigning herself for now though Regina sighed and rubbed at her temples before looking back up at the blonde and directing her to the local bed and breakfast. As she watched the woman leave, she looked up into the night sky and pondered her next course of action. Shaking her head she walked back up to her home and closed the door going in search of her son.

Across town, Emma was checking into the B&B Regina had sent her to. As she made her way over she noted that Storybrooke was a very small town and her chances at seeing the kid and avoiding run ins with the mayor for the next week were going to be slim to none. Emma was determined however to find out what her purpose was for being brought her now. Regina seemed like a powerful woman so Emma would have to be careful in her approach of the situation. Then again when was Emma ever careful in anything she did? Either way for both women, life was about to get a hell of a lot more complicated.

Henry was sat staring at the clocktower out of his bedroom window when his mother walked in. With a smirk on his face he watched as the hands of the clock moved for the first time in as long as he could remember. Whatever he had just done, he was now more positive then ever that his birth mother was going to save them all. Henry turned to his mother and looked up at her with a shit eating grin before he calmly said:

"Don't worry mom, everything's going to be okay now, Emma, she's going to save us. Just you wait and see."


End file.
